Naruhina love long as eternity
by Witchhunterjulietginny12
Summary: I a naruhina story so if you don't like naruhina don't read i suck at summary so i didn't do any... Hope you like it is a lemon so you are warned ... If your under 18 don't read..


_Disckamer: i don't own naruto...Well this is a naruhina story so if you don't like naruhina don't read it also this is my first lemon and i thank my uncle for helping me out._

Love long as eternity

It was a beautiful day, the sun bright in the sky, as Hinata was standing there, in the sunlight in all of her radiant beauty, the wind slowly moved her hair about, as she looked to the side gently, and her cheeks heated up a light pink. She was staring at the love of her life, he was rising up from the water, shaking his head from side to side, trying to get his hair dry, as his crystal blue eyes looked up to the sky, and his tanned body gleaming in the light. She really didn't have anything to say to him, at this point, as he slowly looked over to her, and their eyes connected, as they both looked away shyly. Naruto was slapped in the back of the head by Sasuke with a smirk on his face, "Quit staring at your future girlfriend, and start paying attention to us."

Naruto grumbled, and glanced back at Hinata, as a small blush developed on his face, 'wow she looks really hot…..in the sunlight….I wonder why I've never noticed before,' He thought to himself. Sasuke sighed, "Hey quit daydreaming dobe and start fighting," He stated boredly. Naruto snapped out of it, and growled at him, as the battle raged, Naruto was in the hospital after the training had gotten done, as he sighed, and was looking out of the window now, as he heard the door start to open, as he looked over to who was entering the room, and his face heated up once more, seeing Hinata in all of her radiant beauty.

"h-h-Hey N-n-Naruto-kun, h-ho-how are you?" She asked him gently, as she walked in, with a small medicine cup in her hands, as she walked over to him, a smile on her face, as her eyes stared into his crystal blue eyes. Naruto smiled at her, "Hey Hinata-chan….hm what do you have in your hands?" He asked her curiously with a smile on his face, his blue eyes seemed to light up whenever he gave off the smile. "o-Oh it's just a small medicine cup, h-here Naruto," she said with a smile, as she handed it to him, "o-oh I gotta go….see you later n-n-n-Naruto-kun," She smiled as she ran off, and ran toward her house, and smiled, as she was getting everything, ready, and Naruto looked to the medicine she had left, as he started using it.

The day was slowly going by, as such, boring, and painfully, as it slowly hit dusk, Hinata was out doing something for someone, as she was pinned to the ground, by Itachi Uchiha himself, out of no where. She couldn't scream for help, her mouth was covered by his hand, she started to panic, her eyes widened, as her breathing increased, when she felt his hand slowly start to go upwards. 'N-n-Naruto-kun…someone please help…' She thought in her mind, as she closed her eyes. But then out of nowhere, the pressure of his body ontop of hers, was gone, as she looked up, she saw the infamous blonde ninja standing in front of her, as he looked over at her with a smile on his face, "Hey Hinata…need help?" He asked with a smile. "N-n-Naruto-kun!" She said amazed and surprised.

As the battle raged, sparks were flying, and so was blood, you could see the sweat on both of their bodies, Naruto's shirt was ripped off of him, leaving his back to face Hinata, the sweat running down it, as Itachi smoothed his hair back, but couldn't help but be forced to retreat by the young Kitsune. Naruto chuckled, "I did it BELIEVE IT!" He shouted happily, as he walked over to Hinata, gently taking her hand, "Are you okay Hinata-chan?" He asked softly. "I-I-I'm fine N-Naruto-kun," She murmured softly, trying not to look at his chest, but she couldn't help but let her eyes roam down it, and then back to his.

"What see something you like?" He asked with a smirk crossing the young blonde's face, as Hinata's face reddened even more, as she looked up at Naruto, "Naruto..?" She asked softly, as he gently put his fingers to her lips, "Shhh…don't make a sound Hinata, just let me do this to you," He whispered softly. Hinata gave a soft, and short nod, as he leaned down, and placed his lips on hers tenderly, as she blushed more, and slightly stiffened under him. 'w-what's he doing? Is he kissing me? Kiss back you idiot' She shouted in her head, as she closed her eyes, and kissed him back softly, her arms shyly snaking their way around his neck. Naruto smiled, seeing as she was kissing him back, as his arms slowly made their way around her waist, as he slowly deepened the kiss even more. Her hands entangled themselves in his hair, as he pushed her lips open with his tongue, as he let his hot, moist tongue tangle with hers, in a passionate, loving kiss, her small hands was placed on his chest. Naruto smirked, and moved to her ear, "I'm going to fuck you until you can't speak," He whispered in her ear, his hot breath on it, as he sucked on it and licked it gently. Hinata couldn't speak, all she could do was let out a pleasurable moan, as he moved down to her neck licking up and down it, as he slowly started to take off her shirt.

Hinata's face became beat red, as Naruto smirked, and looked at her, as he licked his lips, "Your body is amazing," He whispered to her, as he slowly went from her neck down to her chest, as he kissed, licked, and nipped on the sensitive skin, as he went down to her bra, as he lifted her up lightly, and unclasped her bra, as he threw it aside. Naruto took the left breast in his mouth, as he trailed his tongue up and down it, as Hinata let out a semi loud satisfying moan, as Naruto swirled his tongue around the nipples, as she gasped in pleasure, "mmmmm n-n-Naruto-kun," She murmured. He smirked proud of himself, as he moved to the other one, and gave it the same treatment, as her moans became louder, and enticing, Naruto was already excited, and this made him even more excited. He felt her hands slowly slip from his chest, down toward his pants, as a darker blush rose to his cheeks, but he shrugged. He took his lips back to hers, in a hungry, fiery kiss, as she kissed him back almost the same, he was a little taken back by the action, but he just smirked and went with it.

Soon enough Hinata's hands had inched their way into his pants, and boxers, she couldn't believe for one, how hard he was, and how long he was, as she gulped, and started to stroke it in a soft gently touch, "mmhmm Hinata," He groaned softly in pleasure. Hinata quickened her pace gently, and started to stroke him faster, as she let her thumb rub across the head of it, as he groaned even more, "haaaa" He said in pleasure, as he closed his eyes. With that to motivate her enough, she rolled ontop of him, and kissed down his neck, lightly kissing it, as she sucked, and nipped at random spots down his chest, and torso, until she pulled off his boxers and his pants, and let his cock rise out to it's full length, her face was dark red. She slowly put her mouth on it, and started to bob her head up and down, sucking on it, as she let her hot, moist tongue wrap around it, letting the cool saliva run down, his hot member. "Hi-haaaa hi-Hinata!" He moaned loudly, as his hands entangled themselves in her hair. She could only smirk, as she let her tongue flick the head of it once more, as she continued to go up and down on his cock, as she took her mouth off of it, and kissed up and down it, sucking on random parts, as she also kissed, and sucked on his balls, and them went back to his cock, as Naruto bucked in her mouth, making him go deeper, as she continued to suck, and wrap her tongue around it, as he finally let out a loud grunt/moan, as he released his juices inside of her mouth, instantly oozing down her throat, was she couldn't swallow was slowly running down her chin, then to her neck, and last her chest, it looked like the cum itself was caressing every inch of her flesh it could reach, as she used the covers and wiped it off.

Naruto now wanting to take back over, he rolled her over, and smirked, looking into her light violet eyes, as he kissed her lips, and then moved down to her neck, and then down to her breasts, as he licked all the way down to her pants line, and pulled her pants, and panties off, as he slowly let his finger rub her clit, "n-n-Naruto" She moaned gently, as he smirked, and very softly, inserted a finger inside of her, as he started to pump it in and out slowly. She groaned slightly in pain, as Naruto smiled, and gently kissed her, "Shhh don't worry, it'll hurt for a while, and then here in a minute, you'll be overrun by ecstasy you'll forget it hurts," He murmured in her ear. Hinata could only nod once more, as he continued to rub her clit, and wriggle his finger around inside of her, as she let out another loud moan, still in pain. He soon replaced his fingers with his tongue, as he licked up and down it with a smirk, and slowly started eat her out, as she gasped once more, "N-n-Naruto!" She said in a half moan/grunt, some in pain, some in pleasure. He seemed not to hear her calls, he knew she would be in some pain, as he continued what he was doing, getting rougher with each second passing by, her hands were gripping his hair tight now, as she was giving off pleasurable moans, until she couldn't take it anymore, and her juices flowed freely into his mouth, as he licked it all up. Naruto moaned, as he went back up to her lips, and kissed her deeply, pushing his hot tongue in her mouth, as he let her taste himself, as he smirked, and pulled from her lips, "oohhh Hinata you taste so good," He murmured to her gently. Hinata blushed dark, and knew what was coming next, as Naruto got in the position, and kissed her gently, "Are you ready?" He asked. Hinata nodded, as she locked her lips which was dry, he slowly prodded his cock, against her wet hole, and very gently slid into her, it was a lot less painful since she was utterly wet. Hinata gave a small cry in pain, as Naruto let one hand gently caress her cheek, and slowly kissed her lips, as he started to move in and out of her slowly, and gently, he didn't want to hurt her too bad, as she let out more than one muffled cry, not going into pleasure yet. Naruto stopped going into her for a minute, she was really tight, as her vaginal walls was slowly contracting against his length, adjusting to the size, as he moaned himself, and kissed her neck, as he started to go into her once more, only a tad faster, as she gave off a small moan/cry in pleasure and pain, as Naruto's other hand was placed on her hip. He continued to go into her, only picking up his pace with each thrust now, as she continued to moan loudly, "Ahhh mmmhmm N-n-Naruto!" She moaned in pleasure, as he smirked, and continued to go into her, as he whispered in her ear, "Scream my name," He murmured, as he thrusted into her hard, as he could tell, he hit her sweet spot. "NARUTO!" She screamed loudly in pleasure, it was getting hot, and Hinata already had prespiration (Sweat) running down her face, as she was panting, because with each breath she took she was either moaning, or screaming this must've been what he was aiming for. Finally after one more thrust, Naruto moaned her name loud, as she screamed his name even louder, and their hot juices slowly had mixed together, as he pulled out of her gently, with a soft moan, and was panting, as she was looking at him, and stood up slowly, as she gave a soft grunt in pain, she was a bit sore, her voice hoarse, she was all sweaty, as Naruto cleaned up the cum, and the blood with a towel, and then he picked her up bridal style with their clothes slung over his shoulder, as he appeared in his house, and carried her in the bathroom, "I love you," He murmured nuzzling her. Hinata blushed but smiled at him, "I-I-I-I love you too n-n-n-Naruto-kun," She smiled at him. Naruto's smile grew, as he gently sat her in the shower, and turned on the water, as he got in the shower with her, and it was long after that though, the water was hitting Naruto's back, and Naruto had Hinata pinned against the shower wall, kissing each other once more, as he murmured, "I said I was going to fuck you until you couldn't talk, and I stick to my word," He said seductively, as he let his tongue trail downward.


End file.
